


reculer pour mieux saute

by muffindounat



Series: season 2 episode tags [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, alone while an akuma happens, follows canonically after the episode „syren“, locked in a room, they are a l o n e, this is literally my interpretation of their team dynamic, yes they are locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffindounat/pseuds/muffindounat
Summary: An akuma attack happens at Marinette‘s school and she suddenly finds herself in a locked room with ...  Adrien Agreste.





	reculer pour mieux saute

**Author's Note:**

> meaning of the title:  
> If you reculer pour mieux sauter, then you literally “draw back in order to leap better.” Derived from an old French proverb, the phrase is used figuratively in both French and English to refer to a temporary withdrawal or pause in action that allows for time to regroup or reassess a situation, and therefore make a better attempt at it.

 

 

 

 

> „The reality of the other person is not in what he reveals to you, but in what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says but rather what he does not say.“ Kahlil Gibran
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Do you think it was a good idea to come _here_ —” she gestured wildly with her arms, and Adrien was practically incapable of seeing her because it was dark as midnight “— to hide from the akuma?“  
   
“No — wait, yes, I do. It was the only idea I had, and we’re safe now,“ Adrien said. He actually sounded a bit uncertain and shaky by stressing a few wrong syllables, but Marinette dismissed the thought with a single turn of her head. She collapsed to the floor instead, absentmindedly leaning back on her hands, and — as it followed from that movement consequently — touched bis back with her shoulder _because shit he was sitting right behind her._

His body tensed and a shudder passed over him. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sudden contact, rocking her entire world like a sudden large jolt. The warmth of his body permeated the light fabric of her jacket, leaving a torrent imprint on her skin.   
   
It was almost unbearable.  
   
“Umm, Marinette,“ Adrien breathed, seemingly affected by her close proximity ( _as if_ — she knew she fooled herself while ingulging in wishful thinking), “I don’t know where else it’s safe.“  
   
“Me neither, but I think our hideout is not the best choice right now.“  
   
“Why?“  
   
“Look around.“  
   
“I do?“  
   
“And what do you see?“  
   
“Nothing, it is dark after all.“  
   
A brilliant smile tugged at her pink lips as his light, amused voice beguiled her senses. After calming her overwrought nerves, she felt safe as a comforting warmth radiated through her petite body, unleashed by Adrien’s strong, masculine scent that hit her nostrils with immense power.   
   
“I guess,“ she offered, but couldn’t hide the fact that she was obviously transported by his subtle charm.    
   
“But on a serious note, in retrospect, I think so too,“ he said and shifted his weight in a backwards direction, touching her shoulder a little.  
   
“At least you dragged me away. I couldn’t move a single muscle back then.“  
   
„Hmm is that so?“  
   
She nodded in response and swallowed hard as Adrien began to giggle. His cute laugh sounded like music in her ears.  
   
“Why are you laughing?“  
   
“I don’t know. Because I’m relieved I guess? You are with me, safe.“  
   
Marinette widened her eyes as his voice filled the tiny room, a prolonged, sonorous, clanging sound that turned her mind into a buzzing mess of static.

A breath exploded from her mouth. And with that, her heart too. In short: Marinette.ex was broken beyond recovery.   
   
Well, a human heart was overvalued anyway.  
   
“Marinette, please say something.“  
   
_AHHHHHH_  
   
She swallowed hard. Again. The lump in her throat was persistent, deliberately wanting to stay unlike her who was in the process of restoration, yet unable to think straight until —  
   
“Marinette“  
(She loved it when he said her name. So so so damn much. _Ma - ri - nette_.)  
   
Oh boy, he really had no idea what kind of power he had over her. She felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks as she took a deep breath. But she only got a fraction of the needed amount because she still had that freaking lump in the back of her throat.   
   
“A-Adrien. Give me a minute. Or fifty, please.“  
   
"Huh? Marinette, are not you feeling well?" He asked, concern evident in his tone. She recognized in time that he intended to turn to her and stopped his movement by reaching for his right elbow. She wanted him close, enjoying every moment because she knew such a situation would never arise again.   
   
“I'm fine,“ she said after a heartbeat, not letting go of his elbow as she wrinkled her nose. She ran her fingers gently over the smooth texture of his skin, feeling a nice tingling sensation in her fingertips before securely storing the overall nice feeling in the forefronts of her brain. With disbelief, she realized that her touch gave him goose bumps, but apart from that he kept silent. And that was okay.

Somehow, the prevailing, awkward mood between them changed into something entirely different, where both of them could enjoy the unfamiliar intimacy. Further words were not necessary. Back to back they sat there, dust particles flew in the air and enveloped two people who sat for the first time so close together until the torrent of reality crashed it.  
   
“The akuma is still there,“ Adrien said, then tensed again. His back pressed harder against hers.  
   
"Yes, the akuma is still there,“ she confirmed, using his words, also breathless for so many reasons.  
   
“Is Chat Noir in trouble?“  
   
"Huh?"  
   
"Yeah, after all, the akuma is still there and moves freely at school."  
   
"Maybe Ladybug is unable to cope with them. Without Chat Noir to help out, that is.“  
   
“Ladybug can’t be there yet.“  
   
“Huh, why though?“  
   
A pinching silence spread in the room. Marinette didn’t know how to answer the legitimate question of her crush. From his perspective, it made no sense that Ladybug was not there yet. From her perspective, it made sense, though, because she was Ladybug. And currently locked up in this room. With him. And she saw no way to transform here.  
   
"Um, you see, if Ladybug were there, there would be no akuma anymore because she can de-evilize.“  
   
"Maybe she just needs more time to do that?“  
   
“Hm, possible.“ Giving in, she couldn’t tell him the truth. She had to transform as fast as possible. Being torn by duty and desire because she also wanted to stay here, Marinette was unable to form a plan, a prominent question burning in her mind.

Would she get the chance to be close to him ever again?

They were good friends now, which made her immensely happy, and this situation imparted an unusual intimacy that she had never experienced with anyone else before. The air between them was strangely charged now. Marinette could feel electrical particles whirling in the air and tickling her skin.

Adrien had once told her that they were carried along by a strong, reliable magnetic field. Applying this piece of information to her life, Adrien would be her magnetic field while she represented the particles, not willing to resist. At that thought, she allowed herself to relax into his warmth and feel safe until his next question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Do you think the fight is about to end?"  
   
"Hard to say. I have not even heard seen them.“  
   
"It was uhm-“ Adrien paused and rocked back and forth a few times in thought before saying, "No, I give up. It's hard to describe them. How do you describe an akuma?"  
   
“Are they strong?“ —  _Stronger than Ladybug?_  
   
"No, nothing is too difficult for Ladybug." The words immediately burst out of his system, Marinette could tell. Every syllable was emphasized with his deep trust that he felt for her superheroine-self.

Marinette blushed slightly, a smile on her lips as she allowed herself to bathe in his compliment for a moment before determination plowed her brow. "Ladybug has done a lot. But only with the help of Chat Noir."  
   
"I'm sure Ladybug could defeat the akumas without him."  
   
Marinette's body tensed.  
   
"Marinette?" ( _Ma - ri - nette_ )   
   
"Adrien, they are a team, Ladybug would be lost without him, he gives her safety and means so much to her,“ Marinette said, her eyes narrowed as she tried to sound calm. A deep frown crossed her brow and she allowed herself - for the first time - to confide her constant train of thought to another person.

"Ladybug is just a simple girl under a red mask. A human like you and me. A person with fears and wishes.”

Adrien didn’t react immediately, he didn’t move as he seemingly had to process her words first. She gave him the time. She waited for him until he was ready. And he did not let her wait long.

"You're right, Marinette. I've never looked at her from this angle. You know, she always looks so confident with everything she does. She is always in control and always has the most brilliant ideas. It's hard to see her differently. "  
   
"Appearance can sometimes deceive or not reveal the whole truth."  
   
Adrien's body started to vibrate and his silvery laugh reached her pointed ears. Her body moved in unison. Not only did she hear his great laugh, she also felt it. She nearly fainted as her cheeks warmed. She was sucked deeper and deeper into Adrien's magnetic field.

"Marinette, you sound like my new Chinese teacher."  
   
"Haha, you will hardly believe me, but this saying was passed on to me by a very wise person. But wait, why do you have a new teacher?"  
   
"Um, so you know -"  
   
Adrien was interrupted in the middle of the sentence by a slight explosion. Tikki squeezed at her tense body as a breath escaped from her mouth. Driven by Tikki's strength, Marinette was thrown back slightly. Adrien breathed heavily, his body shaking as he attempted to say something. He needed a few tries.

"I just hope Ladybug is fine. If it takes so long, something certainly is not right. I don’t like that, Ladybug all alone without Chat Noir,“ he managed to say at least, his voice sounding funny. Marinette couldn’t pin down the tone, because it seemed to be a mix of emotions - Fear? Worry? Anguish?  
   
"Adrien?“ The fist of fear suddenly seized her heart and squeezed.  
   
"I'm sure he's not there."  
   
"But how can you be so sure?"  
   
"Trust me," he said after a while as he let the back of his head brush hers, his hair tickling her neck. Marinette swallowed hard (yes, again) and nodded silently. His head moved along.  
   
"Then trust me when I tell you that Ladybug is not there either." 

The words just left her lips, completely unauthorized and uncensored. Marinette paused and waited, but Adrien said nothing. Eventually, he reached for left elbow, his right hand slightly trembling, and that was enough of an answer.  
He understood.  
   
"And what are we going to do now?" She asked carefully. He gripped her elbow a little tighter. She responded accordingly, also tightening her grip on his elbow, her hand moving down his arm, gently holding his hand. He did the same. Her fingertips tingled again.  
   
"We do what we do best."  
   
"Ok, on three?"  
   
Adrien nodded. Her head moved along.  
   
"One." — Both of them said the word a bit uncertain.  
   
"Two." —  A fraction of self-assurance returned.  
   
"Three." — The word bubbled with determination.  
   
   
The little room was flooded with the colors green and red. Blue eyes met green eyes. Ladybug's body quivered with questions. Chat Noir nodded his head once. He understood and told her with his soft eyes _Later, Mari, My Lady._  


**Author's Note:**

> I‘m back!! I‘m b a c k *starts sobbing* I hope you liked it!!! Soo the latest episode demonstrated how in sync Ladybug and Chat Noir truly are, hinting that they can understand each other without words. And i wanted to explore this!! Because healthy couples understand each other without words. and I‘m sure this applies to our lovelies too. ❤️❤️ Thank you for reading, love y‘all. ❤️❤️


End file.
